


Traversing：Bully Dog

by ViolaWong



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	Traversing：Bully Dog

30  
胡歌的眼前被一块红布盖着，坐在四面透风的轿舆里，风吹的身上有些冷。  
外头风沙大得很，动静也大，之所以他一动不动地坐着，纯粹是因为他跑不了。他的好徒儿早上一言不合，就把他穴道点了，今天一天的吃喝拉撒都是被旁人伺候的，晚上更是丧心病狂地把他按在桌上亲了一顿，威胁他现在就跟他成亲。  
说起来早上不过是胡歌发现自己没了武功，敏感的被日探测仪一下就察觉了危险，想要立刻收拾包袱滚蛋，找个安稳的地方赶紧把一觉睡过去好跑路。没有想到他刚偷偷摸摸踏出房门，就被他的好徒弟堵了。  
吴磊一身苍衣黑衫，孤零零地立在门口，风一吹动，衣诀纷飞，袍子发出哗啦响声。他向来在师父面前亲近，自幼又只长在胡歌身边，见师父要离去，不觉眼圈一红。  
他不愿师父离去，又不知该说什么，只好紧紧拉住胡歌衣袖：“师父，不要——”他半天也只能说出这几个字。  
胡歌虽然心软，可是自己的屁股比较重要，他把目光转开，哈哈干笑：“我就是出去视察一下战况，晚上就回来了，不用担心。”  
吴磊眼睛血红，但还是恭敬温顺的，只是不肯放开胡歌的衣袖：“师父万万不可乱走，待我安排好教中事务，就陪师父一块去，好吗？”  
胡歌看他眼睛含泪，不知如何就从心底涌上一层心虚。心一狠，态度强硬道：“放开手，你是师父还是我是师父！”  
吴磊不知如何表达自己心中万分不情愿的心情，只是抓着他的衣袖，翻来覆去只有：“师父，都是徒弟的错，你别这样——”  
胡歌虽然不知道他在说什么，但是赶紧轻声细语安慰道：“不关你的事。”  
吴磊低下头：“凡事都有个缘故，师父突然要走，想必是徒弟做的不好了，惹得师父生气。”  
胡歌还未说什么。  
吴磊叹了一口气，他的脸落在阴影里，半天终于才抬起来，只是这一次再抬起来，早已经没有了刚刚伤心的神情。他神情漠然，油灯被风一吹，昏昏暗暗地在地面上曳动着影子，落在吴磊脸上，也只有淡淡的一道黑痕。  
吴磊笑了笑：“师父既不在意我，我也不必在师父面前装可怜了。”他走上前了一步，抓着胡歌衣袖的手一翻，猛地抓住了他的手腕，下手之用力令胡歌立刻就叫了出来。“你恼我刺了华建真人一下，那一剑好歹要让他躺两天，你自然是心疼的。”  
看着吴磊变身黑化，胡歌吓得尾巴竖了起来，心中大叫了几声卧槽，徒弟你千万别误会，你刺谁几剑我都不怪你，务必不要日你师父我啊！  
吴磊仿佛与他心有灵犀，邪笑道：“师父，既然已经瞒不下去，看来只好娶了你了。”

31  
“虽然你瞒着我，但是我早就知道了，其实我是峨眉掌门的儿子对吧。  
当年你把我带回来，是不是因为，我是你们二人的偷情留下来的孽种！”吴磊越说越恨，负着手看向被他点了穴道的胡歌。  
胡歌心中一惧，下意识想问峨眉掌门究竟是谁，但看见吴磊面如铁锅的脸觉得自己最好是不要开口。  
吴磊双眉陡扬，目如悬镜：“你以为我不知道吗，你从来没打算把圣教的武功真的教给我，因为我是你的关门弟子，你一直以来只教我如何关门——我只是你用来向武林盟复仇的工具！”  
胡歌不敢说话。心想我竟有这等智商。  
吴磊厉声道：“我杀光了所有你的仇人以后，你就会毫不犹豫的抛弃我！就像你对武林盟和武当派的人那样！”  
胡歌看他逼近，为求自保赶忙分辨：“徒弟你放开我啥都好商量我保证你不用杀人放火。”  
吴磊冷冷一笑。他一身黑袍在风中更显得凌厉，想起前尘往事，他积愤已久，语调不免激昂：“师父，你怎么可以抛弃我——  
我已接了峨眉非宜师太的衣钵，成为了一名正式的尼姑，你不知道吧，我下月就会接掌峨眉教，你猜不到吧！”  
胡歌张大了嘴，不禁问道：“很值得自豪吗——”  
吴磊冷笑三声：“能娶师父，自然是自豪的。等你嫁入峨眉，圣教自然归服武林盟，乃是件举世欢喜的大事，等过个一两年你我再有了一儿半女，我一己之力平定此乱，手握圣教人马和峨眉正道，我才是天下第一！”  
胡歌：……  
#你自己品品#

32  
魔教教主和峨眉掌门的婚事，武林中自然是热闹的。  
消息不过刚传来，傍晚外头围山的武林人士就都放下了屠刀。良辰一到，各派人马都陆续到了魔教总坛前来恭贺。吴磊抱着新娘子走了进来。  
胡歌仍然被点着穴道呢，此刻连动都不能动，只能温顺地靠在吴磊身上。一身红衣更衬得肤白如凝脂，细腰束出玲珑身段，被吴磊托在怀里，仿佛柔若无骨。  
风一吹，只微微露出一刹红盖头下那张秀美绝伦的脸，又盖了回去。吴磊占有欲极强地护住了怀里的人。  
众人却都看得一怔，心里不由同时感慨：  
真是仙女啊！  
于是纷纷恭贺起来了高大潇洒的峨眉掌门，完全忘了这人曾经是魔教魔头，现在还要娶自己师父，这师父还是个男人的事。  
大家说道：“恭喜恭喜，等魔教教主嫁入峨眉，魔教自然归服武林盟，乃是件举世欢喜的大事，等过个一两年掌门夫妇再有了一儿半女，掌门以一己之力平定此乱，手握魔教人马和峨眉正道，真不愧为天下第一！”  
胡歌：……

33  
后来一个人坐在婚床上等徒弟进来日他的时候，胡歌忍不住翘起屁股解了裤子确认了一下。  
他仔细检查了半小时。  
所以他真的不是个女的。  
也不是什么双性人。  
也不是什么omega。  
不要问他为什么知道什么是omega。  
那为什么所有人都觉得这件事都很不错？  
只有我一个人觉得不太对吗！  
放过直男叭！

34  
“我不同意这门婚事！”  
从外头进来的人散着辫发，身穿皮袄衣，领衽翻开，露出胸口的青色纹身。突然冲将进来，低吼一声，衣袖便如鼓风一般撑开。手腕一翻，掌风凌厉，顺势朝新郎门面劈去。吴磊躲得及时，往后错了一步，肩头仍然受了一击。  
“是你。”吴磊眼睛微眯。  
胡歌从被风甩的七零八落的盖头缝里一望过去，门外那人一身外族打扮，但端的高大英俊，一副凶狠模样，不是袁弘又是谁！他心中一动，觉得自己说不定可以趁此机会先跑了再说，之后再找机会逃脱也不是不可能。  
那两人双掌一交，身子各自一晃，一时宴厅里杯箸落了一地，一时满地狼藉。  
那人大喝一声：“不错，正是我蛮族狼王！不过因为我在这个故事里没有姓名，所以你又可以叫我抢婚的！”  
满场死寂。  
那人大笑几声，对胡歌说道：“不错，当年你是在武林大会上一举击败了我，逼我立下了三十年不能踏入中原的毒誓，”他武功霸道，人也粗豪，刚说完，边跃身进了大殿，要进来夺走新娘：“但你如今已经没有武功了，我要把你带走，这中原又有谁能阻止！”他刚说完，便是提气一声长笑，凌空窜起，飞身欺近胡歌，没想到却被人一掌劈开。  
吴磊满面冷色，手一举，数支弓箭射向场中那人。厉声道：“我今天就算是死，也不会让你带走师父。”  
那人眼见要被万箭射穿。忽然间半空中一旋身，两只皮袖带出偌大劲风，竟将箭弩都一一激开。然后横移丈余，手指抓向吴磊。  
“我今天不仅要杀了你这个不知天高地厚的毛头小子，还要用这布置好的华堂与美人儿成亲，而且我还要用你的洞房跟我娘子欢好上一百回！”

胡歌：不知道为什么我觉得这场景如此沙雕一定会输。  
胡歌：而且为什么我觉得这个情节完全只是为了让我今晚被日的更惨而已。

35  
袁弘打了一个小时就跑了。  
#不要脸#  
#没用的无能前夫#

36  
#而且你已经是个成熟的穿越者了，你要学会在别人叫你生孩子的时候趁早准备好安全套# 

37  
“轻点，轻点——”胡歌求着饶。一身白衣已经被扯得七零八落，凄惨地挂在手臂上，身体却完全暴露在烛光下。那些羊脂套子早在第一次以后就被扔在了地上，在大红的床上留下一个个淫靡黏腻。  
吴磊却仿佛没有听见一样，用力把那双长腿拉得更开。当了半辈子魔教教主的胡歌，即使失了一身武功，身体也柔韧得很，被吴磊扛着两条腿狠狠地压在床板上操，也仿佛软若无骨，根本察觉不到疼。  
就连直男胡歌也惊呆了，感觉自己简直像个印度瑜伽宗师一样软着身体攀在自己徒弟身上，如果不是此刻的场景大煞了他超凡绝伦的男性雄风，他都想照照镜子自己是怎么扭成这个姿势的。  
但是他很快就没心思思考了。小魔头压着自己师父，性具拼命地往里顶着，激烈地操干着，插得魔教教主只能发出乱七八糟的呻吟声。  
“救命，不行了——”他们已经鏖战了一个晚上了，胡歌自己也不知道自己被射了多少回，但是首次亲身体会一个晚上被日六次还是让他快死亡了，两具身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，吴磊充满力量的手臂还紧紧箍着他的腰，嘴吻上他已经被咬得通红湿润的嘴唇，一边掠夺他的空气，一边抵着他的后穴狂插猛干。  
“救命，要死人了——”胡歌的眼角流下直男的泪水，被日得嘴里开始胡乱求救。  
没想到这句话却令身后的人眼睛一眯，目中闪过一丝寒光。“救命？你指望谁来救你的命——莫非，你还想去找你的那些姘头？”  
这么说着，胡歌感觉自己背后的徒弟的手更用力，抓着他的腰猛地翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上。然后就是根本不管他是否承受得住，还没等他再次开口求饶，就狂猛而激烈地冲撞了起来。  
操你妈床上说昏话也要生气的吗！胡歌内心崩溃，赶紧指名道姓地向徒弟求饶：“指望你指望你，吴磊放过我吧，我真的不行了啊啊——”  
他话还没说完，就感觉吴磊把他的腰一压，捅得更深更用力了。吴磊轻轻说：“师父叫我的名字，真是令我兴奋。”  
所以到底要我说啥。胡歌眼泪狂飙。  
他不敢再说话了，头抢地做命运低头状，跪在地上任身后的打桩机在他的身体里钉钉子，当然没过多久，他也说不出什么话了，嘴里只剩下无意识地叫唤，数不尽的高潮让他的嗓子都叫得嘶哑了。被插得云里雾里，迷迷糊糊的快感中，他也不知道吴磊这次到底捅了有多久，在他快被操断气时，感觉吴磊猛地一操，一下撞在了他奇怪的地方，胡歌只感觉自己浑身一颤，被撞得前面一时没守住，跟撞飞了一样精液喷了出来，脑袋更是一下撞在了床板上，整个床都轰的一声巨响。  
我……操……胡歌心中一激灵，脑中有个模糊的认知，他被操射了！  
然后紧接着，就是吴磊嘶吼着紧紧按着自己，也不管自己还在高潮中，在绞得紧紧的后穴里硬是捅出了一片松软，趁着他还在射精的痉挛中，埋在后穴的性具一抖，炙热的精液喷涌而出，激射在他身体深处。还在高潮的快感中的胡歌被射得浑身痉挛，脖子本能地仰了起来，却什么也喊不出来，只能失神地望着大红色的床帏。  
等他落在床上时，胡歌完全没了力气地趴在了自己的精液里，脑中还在密密麻麻地重复着刚刚的震惊。  
卧槽了，卧槽。他大为震动。他，一个直男，从小就有无数女朋友追在屁股后头，六千万胡椒女孩的梦中情人，堂堂三十多年的英武男儿，竟然被操射了。他摸了一把自己的脸，除了又哭又叫时流下的凄惨泪水，还有被操得无意识淌了一下巴的口水。  
胡歌：……  
他久久才被身旁的吼叫声拉回神，吴磊还按着他的腰，埋在他的身体里嘶吼呢，精液仍然源源不断地被灌进他身体里。这他妈阵仗也太大了，惊天动地的，不知道的还以为是什么紫微星入世，今天吴磊就要在他肚子里生出来一个开天辟地的真龙天子，山海动摇，天降五彩祥瑞。胡歌朦朦胧想着，捂着自己被撞痛了的额头，决定趁此机会赶紧昏迷过去，然后完全把自己刚刚射了的事从脑海中抹掉。  
然后他听见吴磊一把把他从床上抱了起来，抓着他的纤腰，让他一屁股坐在了他的大腿上。  
胡歌眼前的景色一下就掉了个。从大红色的床顶变成了大红色的床纱以及外头空荡荡的满是钟乳石的喀斯特地貌。他感觉自己的小屁股一下坐在了滚烫的赤裸的腿上，后穴刚灌进去的精液一时没夹住，哗哗地顺着吴磊劲健的大腿往下流，这种流淌感让胡歌头皮一麻，又把屁股夹紧了。还没等他从这种诡异的感觉里回过味来，吴磊道：“还不够。”  
说着他搂住了他的腰，把胡歌往自己怀里带了带，眼神更加吓人。  
胡歌在昏昏沉沉中捕捉到了关键词：还不够？  
什么还不够？还不够？？？这还不够，到底还要多少次，这他妈已经不符合人体生物学了，这根本不符合逻辑！吴磊你的不应期在哪里？？？  
回答他的是屁股后头滚热坚硬的粗壮阳具，还没等他反应过来，已经顺溜地一下全插了进去，然后胡歌只觉得自己腰一沉，噗嗤一下坐在了床上。  
他被捅得几乎一瞬瞪大了眼睛张大了嘴巴，仰着头连叫都没能叫出来。  
“你你你——”胡歌全身都一下软了，大腿根颤抖着，终于找回了自己的语言，他哗啦一下眼泪全下来了。“吴大侠，你放过我吧。”胡歌受不得这委屈，呜呜哭了起来。  
吴磊轻轻笑了一声，手抓着细腰，猛的往自己胯下一按，粗大的阳具开始疯狂地发狠，激励地在他的甬道里捅着。就像是只知道交配的野兽一样，把人箍在自己怀里，强悍地操干着。“怎么才能饶了我，我真的不行了——”  
胡歌被干得浑身一下下地向上顶，又被吴磊拉回来，仿佛全身的支点就只剩下两人的结合处。  
吴磊这时候笑着贴近了他的耳边，轻声说：“叫夫君。”  
胡歌：……  
不会叫的。我今天就是死在这，从这跳下去，我也不会叫人夫君的。  
吴磊紧紧地抓着他，在他都被操红操肿的穴口不断进出，插得甬道一阵阵收缩，却仍然次次狠干到底，完全无视他身体是否能承受，似乎整个插进去了还不够，还想继续往深处深顶着，看看是否能捅到更深的地方。  
胡歌被操得尖叫出声，满嘴都是呜咽的求饶，在哭声中听到一阵乱七八糟的碎声：“夫君对不起我错了，别日了哎哟，老公求你放过我，我不要了，不行了，大哥放过我吧哥哥，爸爸，我不要了呜——”  
胡歌可怜的大哭，嘴里胡乱叫着乱七八糟的词。  
吴磊无视他可怜的哭叫和挣扎，紧把他按在自己胯下，狂插进深处，比之前都更加凶狠的操干，也不知道过了几个小时，整个洞房里都是哭叫声。  
在昏沉过去之前，胡歌感觉吴磊把自己抱了起来，一副还未满足的样子，抱着自己走下床去床头柜拿了什么东西。精液不断顺着两人的交合处留下来，在地上留了一道蜿蜿蜒蜒的浊白色痕迹。

38  
胡歌醒过来时，心里一阵雀跃。  
不过接下来会上演什么鬼玩意儿，但是他终于从无穷无尽的被日里跑路了！  
鬼知道昨晚上他被日了多少回，最后还被吴磊抱着在庭院走了一圈，边走还边被操了，真不知道自己是怎么熬下来的。幸好没有别人看见。  
这么稍微回过神一点，胡歌还能后知后觉地感到自己浑身酸痛不已，就像是被压土机碾压了十几次一样，一身老骨头都散架了。胡歌脑中警觉，自己该不会又进了什么事后现场了吧。  
他一想到这个，立刻发觉自己浑身不着寸缕，身上满是星星点单的淤青，而且屁股后头被塞得满满当当的，小腹微凸，动一动似乎还能听见汩汩流动的液体。他紧张得往后一摸，我操，他屁股后头被人塞了个巨大的鬼东西！  
入手冰凉，但是摸到那形状就感觉尺寸不太妙，更何况他看那塞得紧绷的样子似乎是把啥玩意儿堵在里面了。  
胡歌吓得浑身汗毛倒竖，猫尾巴一下竖得比天高。一想到昨晚，他实在是被日怕了。  
为了不重蹈覆辙，胡歌决定立刻拔了这玩意逃跑。他下手去摸了那头的东西，钳住那玩意儿的头想把它拔出来。但是玉制的东西太过于光滑，胡歌刚往外拽出来一点儿，就气力用尽，拿东西一滑手一松，又一下缩回了屁股里，捅得胡歌差点昏倒。  
眼前一黑，脑中无数烟花升天炸裂。  
胡歌：……  
他低下头，心中默念自己是个直男，绝不会自己把自己捅出快感，深吸了口气让自己冷静下来，手再一次摸到后面。更令他昏倒的是一旁突然响起来的低哑男声，带着一点儿玩味儿的笑意：“师父一大清早就自己玩得如此开心，是夫君昨晚未能喂饱你吗？”  
胡歌浑身一震，僵硬地转过头，看着一身红衣，坦荡地露着肌肉分明的胸膛和雄伟巨大的下身的吴磊，此刻正半撑着头，笑着盯着自己，明显早就将刚刚发生的一切看在眼里。  
胡歌尴尬地露出微笑：“早？”  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
他为什么没有离开这个剧本？？？？？？？？？？？

39  
胡歌想起陈坤很久之前跟他说的话。  
陈坤当时跟他提了留在一个剧本的事，那一次陈坤是明家大小姐，因为觉得黄晓明不错，所以就在那里多生活了几天。  
但是几次都来去匆匆，两人的见面也都呼啸而过了，胡歌也没来得及问一下陈坤具体留下的方法是什么。大约根本原因是胡歌压根没想要在哪个剧本里留下来，所以每次也没有花心思去研究，早知道当时见到陈坤的时候就先抓着他问清楚就好了，为什么不及时向过关人士索取游戏攻略呢。  
胡歌躺在床上装死，苦恼地想着。  
他回头看了一眼，他的英俊徒儿只披了外套就去庭院练刀，月光之下汗水从结实的腹肌留下来，寒光闪闪虎虎生风，端的是高大英俊风流倜傥。一看就还是那个能把他一晚上连干十几次大清早还要用垃圾道具塞住他屁股把精液留在他身体里的大魔头。  
胡歌鼻尖一酸，觉得自己太命苦了些。  
每次这穿来穿去拿到的都是什么玩意儿，感受不到一点儿爱情的美好，就只知道日来日去，好不容易成了个魔教教主，还没有了武功。而陈坤，同样进来的人，甚至都不用生孩子！胡歌想到这里，又忍不住捂着被子呜呜哭了起来。  
——这么一想，能促使陈坤认认真真去探究留下来方法的，果然还是因为黄晓明长高了十厘米吧。

40  
胡歌再一次从睡梦中醒来，仍然穿着那身仙女白衣，他的徒弟把他抱在怀里，一口一口喂他喝粥。他贴着他的耳边，亲昵地说：“师父，真想与你天天如此。”  
他昨天都已经被吴磊用垃圾道具双龙了，为什么还没离开。胡歌再一次流下来直男的泪水。

41  
胡歌决定试试是不是因为用了羊脂套子。  
他今天要跟夫君说我们不用套子了我要跟你生孩子。

42  
妈的。  
他错了，他不该试的。

43  
不过也有可能是因为骑乘。

44  
难道是因为他被操射，这个真的倒是很难避免——

45  
把自己堵上果然也不是什么好决定，但是作为一个品质优秀的演员，就像他的导师曾跟他说的那样，做人就是要有试错精神。  
哪怕错误有一百次，也要像一个合格的蚂蚁那样，一遍又一遍地爬回去尝试。  
不过今晚可以试试不要再他么叫爸爸了。

46  
哥哥啥的也别乱叫了。

47  
大约一个月过去了。  
由于昨晚过分激烈，胡歌今天基本上都是在昏睡状态，迷迷蒙蒙里还听见小魔头吴磊在他耳边絮絮叨叨。好在被连日一个月也没有出现什么怀孕的魔幻场景。更何况这小魔头如今已经收服了武林正邪二道，隐隐有一举夺下靳家堡的武林盟主的征象，身上的担子也就越来越重了。  
今日胡歌在床上昏迷不醒，吴磊只好拿了衣服把他裹起来，在床边陪他。  
自从成婚以后，胡歌就一直被锁在这密室里，外头的事物他也一概不知，不过近日外头倒是有够吵闹的，据丫鬟说是靳家堡和武当派的人打上来了，只是以如今这小魔头的声势，想必就算是真打了架也不会输。  
但是吴磊却不甚高兴，他抱着胡歌往溶洞深处走，像是想把他关进圣教的密道深处，嘴里说着：“总是有数不尽的人上来吵扰，打扰我和师父过日子。”那小魔头一边说一边自己赌气。  
他看胡歌不回应，又气恼了，攥着胡歌的手，恶声恶气地说：“师父，你叫声夫君，今日我们就不做了。”  
然而胡歌睡得昏天黑地，听得不大清明，根本张不开嘴。不多时，就睡死了。  
外头锣鼓震天，也再没有醒过来。  
猛地一声鸟叫，清凉的空气灌进他的口鼻，胡歌再一次从睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在了一张干净的床上，自己身上穿着白衬衫，蜷缩在一张格子床单的小床上，外头是清新的森林的风，吹来阵阵清香。

所以是因为叫老公吗？？？？？


End file.
